Refrigeration systems, which include many components, are well-known in the prior art. Typically, the components are connected together such that the circulating refrigerant is sealed and separated from the surrounding environment. Refrigerants, such as freon, are expensive, hazardous to the environment, and are often toxic. It is therefore important that the refrigeration system be properly sealed in order to contain the refrigerant.
Sealing of refrigeration systems has heretofore been difficult where a number of operations occur simultaneously. For instance, often several components operate at high and low temperatures during the same time periods. Additionally, operations frequently occur under high pressures, vacuums and vibrations and proper sealing of the :system becomes critical.
Connections or unions for use in connection with plumbing and the like are also well-known in the prior ark. These connections often utilize a rotatable collar to connect the ends of conduits. Under these circumstances, the ends of the conduits have been previously equipped to be fitted with the collar. The typical connection may be reused by connecting and disconnecting the collar in a rotatable manner.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,934,915 and 3,091,945 relate to couplings for use with refrigeration service. These couplings are capable of withstanding heat, cold, pressure, vacuum, vibration and exposure to refrigerant. However, such couplings have several disadvantages. The components are expensive
to produce. In addition, a plastic ring in the coupling is susceptible to damage. Consequently, leaks sometimes occur which require disassembling the union and replacing the ring. Disassembling the union is inefficient, often results in a loss of refrigerant and is thus costly.
An improved coupling is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,695 to Wiser. Wiser provides a reusable union coupling having two fittings, a body, and an adapter, which are attached to the two conduits or other components to be joined. A variable washer cavity, which was previously known in the art, is created when the body and adapter are mated, within which a polytetrafluoroethylene (TEFLON) washer is disposed. A collar is provided for moveably connecting the body to the adapter and selectively compressing the washer within the cavity.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a coupling which alleviates the disadvantages of the prior art.